Dancing Our Way Through
by gracie-the-shadow-writer
Summary: Magnus and Alec are getting ready for their first college dance recital.


**A/N: This is my Secret Santa gift for daddxrio.**

Magnus was in his dressing room, sitting at his vanity, and putting the final touches on his stage makeup. Tonight was the night of the big dance recital. Him and Alec had been rehearsing for this for the past two semesters, but Magnus can't believe that it's finally here. When Magnus registered for the dance program at the Idris Institute of the Arts, he didn't expect to meet the most amazing man in all of New York; but he did, and he wouldn't have wished it any other way.

Dancing was Magnus's passion, and it was amazing that he was able to find a romantic partner who had the same passions as him. They both specialized in tap, so their dance professor paired them together for the recital. The best decision ever made, in Magnus's opinion.

Magnus heared a knock on the door, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Come in!" He said, figuring it was probably Alec, or his professor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alec open the door, and walk towards him; already in full costume and makeup.

"Magnus, we're going on in five. Are you ready?" Alec asked him, excitement in his eyes and voice.

"Yeah, almost," he replied, turning around in his seat to look at him. "I'm just finishing up my makeup." If you asked him, Magnus thought Alec looked _amazing_ in the costume they were performing in. It consisted of a ruby red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and made of a stretchy material; a black vest; black, loose-fitting pants, also made of a material made for dancing; and brand new, lace up tap shoes. Magnus loved the outfit on himself, but he especially loved it on Alec.

"I can't believe that this is finally happening. Our first college dance performance," Alec said, a dream-like tone to his voice.

"I know, love, I know. It's what we've been preparing for since the first day of the fall semester," Magnus said, also in awe.

"Professor Wayland just reminded me that Broadway casting directors and big name dace companies always come to these kind of performances. Magnus, if we impress these people, it could be huge!"

Magnus's eyes widened at that. He hadn't even thought about that! Even though they still had a few years to go to complete the program and their majors, they could still impress casting and dance companies. That alone would be a huge honor. "Then we better make this our best yet," Magnus said, feeling truly confident in his words.

Alec smiled at him; a smile that always lit up his whole face. "You look really beautiful in that costume, by the way," Alec announced; a slight blush appeared on his face, but he never lost his stunning smile.

"That's funny, I was just thinking that about you," Magnus replied, smiling back at him.

Alec moved a little bit closer to him, leaning his head down to kiss him, and cupping his neck with his hand. Magnus eagerly returned the kiss. He felt like he hadn't kissed Alec all day! As Alec started to deepen the kiss even more, Magnus decided to end it before things got too heated. They were going to be going on stage in a few minutes after all.

"Hold on, Alexander," Magnus said, gently pushing him backwards.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" Alec asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't want us to be out of breath and red faced before we even got on stage, you know?"

"Right, of course."

"Mhm. That, and I didn't want to ruin our lovely makeup," Magnus said, smirking.

Alec chuckled, playfully smacking Magnus's arm.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Magnus said.

The door opened, and in walked their dance professor. Michael Wayland.

"Hey, you two. You guys go on in two minutes. Are you almost ready?" He asked, looking a little flustered like most directors on opening night.

"We're ready, professor," Magnus answered.

"Okay, well, it's time to take places," professor Wayland said, rushing out the door.

"Ready?" Magnus asked.

"Ready," Alec responded as they clasped hands, and walked out the dressing room door.

Magnus didn't know how this night would end. He didn't know if it would end with him and Alec impressing a team of casting agents, or with them falling flat on their butts in the middle of the song. What he did know was that he was doing it with Alec, the love of his life, and nothing else mattered.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Make sure you comment below to let me know what you thought. You can find me on Tumblr on malecbane-wood (main blog) and gracietheshadowwriter (fanfic blog).**

 **Come on by, and talk to me about Shadowhunters and Malec!**


End file.
